1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a state detecting device, an electronic apparatus, a program and a state detecting method or the like.
2. Related Art
According to a related art, mainly in the field of automobile, a technique of determining whether an automobile is in motion or at a standstill is known. Also, a technique of discriminating whether a person is walking or in a vehicle is disclosed to the public. For example, JP-A-2005-286809 discloses a technique of detecting a state of use of a portable information processing device by a user, based on sensor information from a motion sensor. In JP-A-2005-286809, a state of activity of the user (standing still, walking, running, moving by vehicle) or the like is detected based on acceleration data from an acceleration sensor.
Moreover, a technique of discriminating a state of motion of the user such as running, walking, bicycle, standstill, automobile, bus, train or the like is discriminated using a microphone and the GPS as well as an acceleration sensor is disclosed to the public.
According to JP-A-2005-286809, while walking or standing still can be discriminated from moving by vehicle, car and train cannot be discriminated in the case of moving by vehicle. Also, though car, bus and train or the like can be discriminated by using a microphone and the GPS, there is a problem that the GPS cannot perform positioning in a subway or the like and that the microphone is strongly influenced by ambient noise. Consequently, determination errors may occur. There is also a problem of large power consumption required for the use of the GPS and microphone.